WoF: TrailBlazing
by The Friendly Space Marine
Summary: The SandWing war of succession is over and Pyhrria is finally at peace. Blaze, the youngest and last surviving of Queen Oasis' daughters, is adopted by Queen Thorn and everything looks set for a happy ending. However, Blaze soon realises that there is much more to being a Princess than she believed and her troubles might only just be beginning...
1. Chapter 1: Quarrel

**Chapter 1: Quarrel**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong> 

**I do not own the Wings of Fire series or any characters in it, I just enjoyed it so thoroughly that I can't wait to get my hands on the next book! :D But I do own any and all original characters in this particular story.  
><strong>**  
><strong>  
>"BLAZE!" The thunder of Queen Thorn's voice shocked Blaze out of her thoughts. <p>

"I'm up here!" She called back as if nothing was wrong. "In my room!" 

She heard Queen Thorn tramping up the stairs and went back to examining herself in her mirror. 

"Why're you up here?" Thorn demanded. "Your lesson on military tactics with General Six-Claws was supposed to have started an hour ago! He came asking after you when you didn't show up." 

"Uugh," Blaze sighed exasperatedly. "But his lessons are so confusing and dull! I should get him to read to me when I really want to get to sleep. Yeah, actually that's a great idea! He can have a new job as the royal bedtime story-reader!" Holding up an emerald necklace in one claw and a ruby necklace in the other, she asked, "Which one do you think looks better on me?" 

"Blaze, you're going to have to take your lessons more seriously!" Thorn chastised. "And no, Six-Claws is not being reposted to tell you bedtime stories. He's a brilliant General and..." 

She was cut off by Blaze who continued talking distractedly. "The ruby looks so shimmery but the emerald really contrasts with my scales, doesn't it? Ooh, it's so hard to pick one! I think I'll go with the emerald, though. It's..." 

This time it was Thorn who cut in. "Blaze, as your Queen, I'm ordering you to pay attention! At least for five minutes!" 

"All right, all right, Your Majesty," Blaze said offhandedly. "I missed the lesson because I wanted to sleep in a bit. Sleep does my scales a lot of good, you know!" 

"You slept in again?" Thorn asked, placing plenty of emphasis on the last word. "Blaze, you can't keep doing this. You need to be able to be a proper Queen someday." 

"Yeah, I think I'll go with the emerald one," Blaze went on, completely oblivious to Thorn's growing frustration. 

Thorn fought the urge to thump Blaze like she had done to dragons who annoyed her during her Outclaw days. Why couldn't life be simple? First her daughter, Sunny, had refused to ever succeed her as Queen of the SandWing tribe. Then, she'd had to deal with Blaze. The surviving SandWing sister had had nowhere else to go and seemed at a loss for what to do. 

In the end, Thorn, out of sympathy and the need for an heir in the case that anything did go wrong, took Blaze under her wing. In gratitude, Blaze had the SandWings loyal to her to pledge their allegiance to Thorn. Everything seemed set for a happy end. 

However, she was beginning to realize that Blaze wasn't quite the ideal heir. She was more concerned about her looks and treasure than actually running the tribe. She was absent-minded, unmotivated and constantly distracted, habits no doubt cultivated by Queen Oasis to ensure she'd never pose a threat. Not like any of that helped now. Thorn had been able to make some headway by allowing Blaze some compromises. Still, Blaze seemed to be taking them for granted. 

Her anger rising, Thorn snatched the necklace away from Blaze and growled. "Blaze, listen!" 

"Hey," Blaze complained, reaching out for it. "That's mine!" 

"No it's not," Thorn said flatly. "It's only yours if you work for it!" 

"But I'm a princess," Blaze protested. "You said so yourself!" 

"Not if you keep acting like this!" Thorn scolded. "Being a princess means you'll be Queen one day. And to be Queen you'll have to know what a Queen does." 

"But you've got no right to tell me what to do!" Blaze said, her voice rising. "You're just some random SandWing that the dragonets chose to be Queen!" 

That was the straw that finally broke the camel's back, or at least to Thorn it felt more like a physical blow, coming from the dragon she'd looked after for so long. Thorn growled, "For the past few months I've put up with your whining and your laziness and your ungratefulness. Have you ever considered what you would've done if I hadn't taken you in?" 

Blaze stood there shocked. She'd never heard Thorn say such mean things to her. 

"Of course you didn't, you're a useless dragon and a horrid excuse for an heir." Thorn shouted and she stormed off downstairs. 

As she left a shellshocked Blaze behind, Thorn's anger faded as quickly as it had arrived. She felt a pang of regret and briefly considered going back to tell Blaze she didn't mean any of it and she was just frustrated. On one talon, Blaze might do something stupid just to spite her and get herself hurt. On the other talon, this might help toughen Blaze up for the inevitable conflicts she'd eventually have to face as Queen. Besides, who was she kidding? It was Blaze she was talking about. Blaze and the 'doing something' were mutually exclusive terms. She'd never even consider something like that. 

Oh how wrong she was because behind her, Blaze was thinking of just that.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there's the first chapter done, I'll probably (hopefully) be updating this on a weekly basis. This is my first foray into fanfiction so please leave reviews! I need all the help I can get but no flamers either please! Thanks in advance :D  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Chapter 2: Escape**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Wings of Fire series or any characters in it. However, I do own all and any original characters in this particular story.  
><strong>

Scarcely five minutes later...

"I'll show her," Blaze muttered to herself, trying to scale the wall. "I'll prove to her that I'm not worthless, that I'm going to be just as good a Queen as she is. No, not just as good as, better."

She threw herself at the wall again, her claws scrabbling against the sandstone for a handhold. She'd been at it for a while, trying to get out of the stronghold. She couldn't very well fly out or take the stairs, a guard might see her and her plan would be ruined so she'd resorted to climbing her way out. So far, no such luck.

She blinked back the tears that came to her eyes when she thought back to Thorn's scolding. How could she say such things? Not even her mother or Queen Glacier had ever been so hurtful. They both thought she'd make a fine Queen. And they didn't seem to think she needed all these boring, useless lessons.

She just wanted to get away from everything for a while. She wanted to run away. See how Thorn floundered around trying to manage the SandWings without her there to help.

But first she had to get past this stupid wall in her way! Who'd put it here anyway? She didn't remember it at all from her childhood days in the stronghold.

Maybe Burn had put it here. It certainly seemed like something Burn would do. Blaze remembered how ghastly the stronghold had looked when she and Thorn first moved in. Honestly, Burn's sense of decoration was absolutely horrible. She would've smacked Burn if she could. On second thoughts, she probably wouldn't because, knowing Burn, she'd hit back. And it would hurt.

With an exasperated sigh, Blaze gave up on trying to climb the wall. This was never going to work, the wall was too high and there was nowhere for her to get a firm grip. And she certainly wasn't about to go back. She racked her brains for another way out. The gate was heavily-guarded, the walls too...

The sound of voices and clawfalls from down the corridor interrupted her train of thought. She gasped. Had they found out what she was trying to do already? After a moment's hesitation, she scrambled into an adjoining passageway and out of sight.

Sure enough, two guards came tramping along. "Did you hear?" said one of them. "The Queen's mad with Blaze again."

That's Princess Blaze to you, Blaze thought indignantly. But she kept her mouth shut.

"Oh really?" asked the other, not sounding mildly interested.

"Some of the lads overheard an argument going on in Blaze's room just now," the other replied. Blaze recognized him. He'd been with her in the Kingdom of Ice. What was his name again? Sand-something, was all she could recall. Ah well, he couldn't have been too important.

"I fought for Blaze during the war," Sand-something continued. "I thought she'd be the best, you know. Blister was a viper in the sand, Burn looked set to start another war just for fun and then there was this sweet, mild dragon called Blaze. Too mild to be a good Queen, I guess, but still significantly better than the other two. Maybe I'm wrong; perhaps a smart or strong Queen would've been better than an airhead."

This was ridiculous. Here she was, just fresh from a shelling from Thorn, and these two dragons had the nerve to say such things about her! When were Blister or Burn better than her? And who were they calling an airhead? Blaze fought the urge to run off to her room, lock herself in and cry herself to sleep.

"Honestly, I'm not as concerned. Queen Thorn knows what she's doing," the other dragon said. "More troubling are the rumours going around. Some say that Blister's army was never found, that they're massing for an attack even to this day."

"Oh come on," Sand-something said. Giving up on remembering his name, Blaze just decided to call him Sandy. "Those are just rumours and tall tales. Besides, Blister's army was pretty diminished by the end of the war."

"I hope so," the other replied. "I don't fancy the idea of another war." Both dragons fell silent for a while.

"Wait, what's that glint?" The other dragon suddenly asked. Blaze froze. Had they seen her?

"Looks like a bracelet." Sandy said. "Wow, look at all those gemstones on it. This'd fetch a hefty price!"

Wait a minute, Blaze thought. She put a claw on her wrist. One of her bracelets was missing! That was hers!

"Hold on a second, I think that belongs to Blaze," the other said, echoing her thoughts. "I've seen it on her before. We should return it."

"You sure?" Sandy asked. "It could be anyone's."

Blaze wanted to run out there and smack Sand-whatever-his-name-was on the snout.

"It's Blaze's alright," the other said. "Let's just return it. It'll probably make her feel better."

Blaze decided to keep that dragon in mind. He seemed a decent enough sort.

Then, an idea occurred to her. If these two were supposed to be guarding the wall, she could slip past when they left. She waited and thought. Shouldn't she go back for the bracelet?

Suddenly, they started for the passageway she was hiding in! Blaze remembered with a jolt that this passageway led to the interior of the fortress and, by extension, her room. She frantically glanced around for a place to hide.

Just as they rounded the corner, Blaze ducked into a small room and shut the door. She waited. The sound of clawsteps eventually faded. Blaze poked her head out tentatively. The two dragons were nowhere in sight.

Now or never, Blaze thought. With that, she leapt into the air and took flight.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here's the second chapter as promised. Getting two reviews already in the first week was a pleasant surprise! Thanks so much guys!**

**Please do continue to review. I need all the feedback I can get! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Robbery

**Chapter 3: Robbery  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Wings of Fire series but I do own any and all original characters in this series.**

Blaze quickly landed amid the buildings surrounding the stronghold. She had made it! And no one had seen her escape! 

Good luck trying to boss me around when you can't even find me, Blaze thought. Now all she had to do was to prove Thorn wrong. Now that she was out of the stronghold, she realised she hadn't actually thought of what to do. 

The streets were bustling with dragons and Blaze kept getting pushed and shoved around. She even heard a few rude comments being muttered. Why weren't these SandWings on their best behaviour now that she was here? She decided to let it pass. After all, she didn't want to be bossy like Thorn. 

She slipped into a less-crowded alleyway. Thankfully, the sound of the crowd died down so Blaze could hear her own thoughts. Now she had to figure out what to do. 

Suddenly, someone bumped into her from behind. 

"Hey! Watch it!" she snapped. Her patience for these SandWings was wearing thin. 

"Uhh, sorry," came the mumbled reply. The SandWing didn't even stop or turn around, he just hurried on. 

Blaze was about to return to her thoughts when she caught sight of a glint coming from the stranger. He was clutching something in his front talons. It looked like a bracelet. It looked like her bracelet! Anxiety rising, her talon instinctively flew to her wrist. Sure enough, her remaining bracelet was missing! She'd been robbed! 

"Hey, you!" She called after the thief. "Stop! That's mine!" She broke into a run. 

The thief caught sight of her and fled into the crowd. 

"Somebody help!" Blaze yelled as she followed him. 

The only replies she got were growls and dragons saying, "Hey, watch where you're going." 

It wasn't long before Blaze, so engrossed with finding the thief, ran headfirst into someone. 

"Oi!" the dragon snarled. "What the heck was that for?" 

"Oh shut it," Blaze snapped, panic and anger eclipsing her patience instantly. "I've just been robbed and no one even bothered to help." 

The other dragon sneered at her. "Robbed? Get over it. Serves you rich dragons right anyways, flaunting your wealth so freely. Now get out of my sight or I'll punch your teeth out." 

"Excuse me?" Blaze asked indignantly. "Do you even know who you're talking to?" 

"No." The dragon said flatly. "Should I?" Without waiting for a reply, he melted back into the crowd. 

Blaze stood there momentarily stunned. What was going on? Why was everyone being so mean to her? All the SandWings were supposed to like her. All but Thorn and her two sisters anyway. Maybe it was because she'd lost her temper just now. 

She tried asking for help nicely this time but every dragon she approached just brushed past her.  
>Why didn't anyone want to help her? <p>

This wasn't the Kingdom of the Sand she knew; one that was safe and happy. These weren't the SandWings she knew; the SandWings who loved her and who followed her during the war. This wasn't the world she knew; the one where everyone was nice to her and everything went her way. 

Cold, dark panic began to set in as Blaze was jostled about by the crowd like a fragment of driftwood amid the endless sea. Why didn't anyone care about her anymore? Her perfect world was gone, shattered, replaced by harsh reality. 

Nobody cares about me, Blaze thought over and over again. They hate me. Panic and despair was rapidly blocking out all her sense. After all I've done for them, nobody even cares enough to help me. 

Holding back the urge to just fall and break down, Blaze fled through the crowd of SandWings. She wouldn't let them see her like this. She ran into an deserted alleyway before collapsing, weeping bitterly. 

"How could they?" Blaze asked through her sobs. "I've been a good Princess, haven't I? What more do they want?" But had she? Now that she thought of it, all she'd done was sit around and let other dragons do the work for her. 

No wonder they hated her, she thought dejectedly. Maybe Thorn was right; maybe she was useless. And everyone thought so too. 

Blaze had never felt so alone. 


	4. Chapter 4: Pursuit

**Chapter 4: Pursuit  
><strong> 

"What am I going do?" Blaze asked herself miserably, blinking back her tears. I've made Thorn so angry she's never going to take me in again. I hate how messed up everything's become! 

Why did Mother have to die? It was only after her death that everything began to go wrong. First her sisters became so horrible to her. Burn had chased her and Blister out of the palace that they'd shared as a home. Then the war had broken out and she had to flee to the Ice Kingdom and nearly froze to death. Then Blister had tried to kill her when they finally met after so many years! And now this! 

"What can I do?" Blaze moaned. "The whole world hates me!" 

She wished she was like Blister. Blister always had a plan. She'd know what to do. Or Burn. Burn was always so strong; nothing could ever get Burn down. What would they do? 

'Swallow your pride and go back to Thorn,' Blister's voice said in her mind. 'She's the only one who took you under her wing in the first place.' 

"Wait, what are you doing inside my head?" Blaze asked the voice of Blister. 

'Does it matter?' Blister's voice asked sharply. 'You wanted my help so here I am. Go back to Thorn and apologise. She's the only chance you've got at becoming Queen one day.' 

It sounded exactly like Blister to use others just because she needed them. But Blaze wasn't Blister. Blaze decided she would go back and apologise but not for the same reasons Blister would've done it but because Thorn had been genuinely kind to her and she'd had no right to have called her "some random SandWing". Thorn was a much better Queen than she'd ever be. 

Hopefully, if Thorn was still the kindly dragon she remembered, she'd take Blaze in again. 

'You're a useless dragon and a horrid excuse for an heir,' a harsh voice growled in Blaze's mind. It was Burn's voice. 'Are you really going to let that stand?' 

Blaze didn't like to acknowledge it but it was true. 

'Then prove her wrong!' Burn's voice shouted. Blaze wanted to cover her ears but it was all inside her head. 'Show her you'll take her lessons seriously from now on and that you're making an effort to change!' 

It was definitely Burn. If someone insulted Burn, she'd have never let it rest until she'd proven the dragon wrong. What were her sisters doing inside her head? 

'And the first thing you can do is to track down the dragon who robbed you,' Blister said. 'Show Thorn you can take care of yourself.' 

'And tear the thief apart while you're at it,' Burn's voice added with undeniable glee. 

That wasn't right, when did her sisters ever agree with one another? But they were right, she was going to find the dragon who robbed her. And she was going to make him pay. 

'And look, there he is!' Blister piped up. Sure enough, when Blaze looked up, she saw the very same dragon taking refuge in the alley and admiring his prize in his claws. 

'Get him!' Burn bellowed. 

Blaze needed no further encouragement. With a yell, she lunged at the thief.

Startled, he saw her and he bolted. But Blaze wasn't about to let him escape this time. She sprinted after him into the streets. She bumped into a couple of SandWings but unlike last time, she didn't even wait to hear whatever they had to say. 

The thief stopped briefly and toppled a couple of crates that had been propped up precariously against a wall. Angry curses and shouts followed him as he took off again. 

Blaze tried to vault over one of the crates but missed her footing and tumbled forwards. Miraculously, she was able to right herself before she hit the floor and she continued the chase. But she was panting. She couldn't keep this up forever. 

Her heart soared when she saw the thief run into a dead end. 

"I've got you now," she muttered between breaths. 

The thief knew he was cornered but that wasn't about to stop him from trying to escape. Instead, he turned to face Blaze, wings spread intimidatingly, and charged. Blaze panicked and dove out of the way. Then the thief leapt into the air and over Blaze. 

Quickly, she took to the air and flew off in pursuit. Now that she'd got a better look at him, she realised he was rather small-a dragonet perhaps? 

He turned sharply in mid-air and flew off into the desert. Blaze struggled to make the turn. The thief looked back and realised she wasn't going to give up easily. Then, he made a dive straight for the sands below. 

He's going to kill himself, Blaze thought. 

His impact kicked up the largest dust cloud she'd ever seen. But when it cleared, he was nowhere in sight. Blaze landed. She contemplated whether to start digging. It would absolutely ruin her claws but it was also the only way she'd get her stuff back. Sighing, she stabbed at the sand and began shovelling. 

I wish you guys weren't just voices in my head, Blaze thought to the mind-voices she'd heard earlier. That way you guys could help out. 

'But where's the fun in that?' the Blister-voice asked. 'This way, things get done and we don't even have to lift a talon.' 

'Come on little sister,' the Burn voice ordered. 'Put your back into it. You need the workout!' 

"What are you guys anyway?" Blaze asked. "You didn't exist until a few moments ago." 

'We're the ghosts of your sisters, Blaze, and we're here to haunt you!' the Blister-voice said eerily. 

'Or we could just be figments of your imagination conjured because of your dehydration.' Burn added grimly. 

Blaze ignored the last comment and kept digging. She couldn't find a body anywhere! He couldn't have got away, could he? She kept at it for what felt like hours. Suddenly, she saw something out of her peripheral vision. 

There he was, lying flat on the sand! How had she not seen the body earlier? Tired but triumphant, she staggered over to it. 

'Wait, Blaze,' Burn started to say. 'It's a...' 

Blaze reached the body only to find it had disappeared. Had it ever been there in the first place? 

Blaze, overwhelmed by despair and exhaustion, collapsed in the sand. Darkness enveloped her vision and her thoughts faded into peaceful oblivion. 

'...mirage,' Burn finished. And soon even her voice faded too.

**Author's Note:**

**Some of you may be wondering why I decided to post two chapters in one week. Well, truth be told, I just feel like the story's been advancing pretty slowly so I just wanted to speed things up a little. **

**Honestly, I feel kind of bad for putting Blaze through all this. Just take comfort in that this isn't the end of Blaze. I'd never do something that cruel. Hope you guys liked the voices Blaze kept hearing! I wanted to try portraying what the three sisters were like before they were at each other's throats (or in Blaze's case, she got Queen Glacier to do it for her)! So are they the spirits of her deceased sisters or are they just hallucinations? I'll leave the guesswork to you.**

**Please leave reviews! And thanks so much to the people who have!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dust

**Chapter 5: Dust  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Wings of Fire series. I do however own any and all original characters in this particular series-one of whom is making his first appearance:) Enjoy!**

Blaze awoke with a pounding headache. She felt something cool resting on her forehead, not quite what she expected in a desert. She had the tiniest hope that maybe everything that had happened had all just been a bad dream. I'll take everything more seriously even if it was, Blaze promised herself. 

When she opened her eyes, she noted the glare of the Sun was missing and she actually began to believe it had really been a nightmare. She let out an anguished groan when she realised that this wasn't her room back in the palace but rather a small cave. It had all happened for real! 

"Princess, are you alright?" asked a concerned voice from beside her. Blaze turned to see a SandWing crouched beside her. 

"Yeah," Blaze said dazedly, surprised that he recognized her when all the others didn't. "How did I get here?" she asked. 

The SandWing bowed as she sat up. 

"I was on patrol and I found you passed out in the desert," the SandWing replied, still bowed. 

"Well, thanks," Blaze said. She realised the awkwardness of speaking to someone who had his face planted firmly on the floor and told him, "it's okay, you can stop bowing now. Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" 

The SandWing nodded and stood. "My name is Dust. Formerly, I fought on your side in the War for Succession. Now I'm with Queen Thorn's army." 

"Why?" Blaze asked, remembering what she'd overheard earlier. "Everyone thought I was the daftest of the three." 

"What? Never!" Dust said, clearly taken aback. "None of us ever thought of you that way, your Highness! You were better than the other two by far!" 

"But I wasn't strong like Burn was or as smart as Blister," Blaze murmured, that awful feeling of despair returning. 

"But Burn was crazy and Blister was just plain sinister. You on the other talon were not," Dust replied. Blaze's spirits rose slightly at the compliment. 

"If I may ask, your Highness, what are you doing all the way out here?" Dust asked. Blaze was thankful for the change in subject. She slumped a little when she realised that it would lead back to the same point; her inadequacy at being a proper Queen. 

"I... I ran away," she said in a quiet tone of voice. 

"What? Why?" Dust asked. 

"I wasn't doing what I was supposed to and we got into a fight," Blaze said. 

"A fight?" Dust asked, concern showing clearly. "Are you hurt?" 

"No, not an actual fight, more like an argument. I said some horrible things I shouldn't have and I ran away. I'm a useless dragon," Blaze moaned, burying her face in her claws. 

"No, that's not true," Dust said, trying to comfort her. He reminded himself that he was talking to royalty so he had to choose his words carefully. "The dragon I fought for during the War for Succession wasn't useless. And unless you're telling me you're not her, I refuse to believe you are either." 

"But I haven't done anything useful, everyone hates me," Blaze said. "And I know nothing about being Queen." 

"What do you mean?" Dust asked, genuinely confused. "Who hates you?" 

"The dragons back in the city. One of them robbed me and the others didn't even help!" Blaze cried. "I wish I had been better to them." 

A sudden realization dawned on Dust. "Blaze-I mean your Highness..." 

"It's okay," Blaze sniffed. "I don't even deserve that title." 

"Don't talk like that. Otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself even worse than you are now," Dust said. "Anyway, those dragons back at the capital, most of them fought on Burn's side in the war! That's why they don't like you." 

"What?" Blaze asked. She hadn't considered that. "But why in Pyrrhia would Thorn keep so many of Burn's supporters that close?" If they didn't like her, they probably liked Thorn even less. It all sounded rather risky. 

Dust winced when Blaze referred to Thorn as just 'Thorn'. "Well, she couldn't just evict them all", he reasoned. "Otherwise they'd hate her more than ever. I think Her Majesty is trying to win over their support." 

Blaze's eyes brightened up. "That's a wonderful idea! I could do that." She frowned, "But I'm still a bad Queen because I have no idea what to do!" 

"Not that I know better but to my knowledge, being a good Queen usually takes time and experience," Dust said. "You aren't born a good Queen, you become one." 

Blaze nodded, listening closely. She knew what she had to do. She would win her people's hearts just like she had done during the war. She would take her lessons more seriously and become a good Queen. But first of all, she wanted to thank this dragon who'd helped her better than she believed anyone could have. 

"Who's your commander, Dust?" Blaze asked, straightening up. 

"Uhh, his name's Burrow," Dust replied. Curious as to the sudden question, he asked, "Why?" 

"You've helped me a great deal today," Blaze said. "I'll have a word with commander Burrow and see if I can get you promoted." 

"Oh, no need," Dust said quickly. He looked slightly taken aback. "It's alright, I'm happy doing what I can to help, especially you of all dragons." 

"Really?" Blaze asked insistently. "What about assigning you to a different place, maybe the city. It's a lot more comfortable there and there's more company." 

"You're too kind, Blaze. But honestly, I'd rather stay on patrol out here in the desert all on my own." Dust said. Blaze's ears pricked up when she heard him add quietly, "Where I can't hurt anyone ever." What did he mean by that? 

"I should probably be going. Which way is the palace?" Blaze asked. 

"Right there," Dust said pointing. "Just keep going in that direction and you'll be within sight of the city in no time." 

"Thanks Dust," Blaze said. "See you soon I hope?" To her own surprise, Blaze realised she actually meant it. 

"We'll see," Dust said with a smile. 

"Well, bye for now," Blaze said. And with that, she began the long trek home.

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter marks the appearance of my first original character-the eponymous Dust. Please do give feedback. Am I portraying Blaze accurately? Is Dust too nice? I'm still new at this so any help would be greatly appreciated!**

**Oh yes and a passing question; which do you think is the most sinister of all the dragon tribes in Pyrrhia? Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rumours

**Chapter 6: Rumours  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Wings of Fire series or any characters in it. However, I do own all and any original characters in this particular story.  
><strong> 

Blaze had been trekking through the desert for what felt like hours before she finally chanced upon a landmark. This particular trace of civilization came in the form of a small cluster of tents surrounded by some low dunes. The regimented organization of the tents and the matching pennants fluttering in the wind hinted to Blaze that it was an army camp. 

Thorn's army, Blaze thought. Perhaps I can ask them for directions, the ones given by Dust weren't very thorough. She walked in, only to be stopped by a guard. 

"State your business and identity," the SandWing guard said, flaring his wings to look intimidating. Blaze wasn't impressed-she had seen Burn do it enough to Blister during their mock battles as dragonets. 

"Princess Blaze, soldier," she replied. "If you would be so kind as to point me in the direction of the palace, I would be more than happy to relieve you of my presence." 

"Princess," the soldier gasped. But he didn't bow like Dust had. Strange. But Blaze let it slide. She'd said she would earn their respect and she intended to live up to that promise. After a moment's hesitation he said, "Come with me, I'll take you to the commander." 

"Lead the way." 

The soldier brought her past the rows of tents and they came to the largest one. The soldier showed her in. Blaze realised it wasn't one large tent but rather two separate ones joined together. 

The soldier poked his head through to the second tent where Blaze heard angry voices arguing. 

"Uhh, Commander?" he called. 

"What the hell do you want?" came a snarling voice. "Can't you see I'm busy? Come back and bother me later!" 

The chastised soldier withdrew quickly, looking flustered. Blaze felt s twang of pity in her heart. If all SandWings were like this, she couldn't blame them for being so angsty all the time. 

"He sounds angry, is he always like this?" Blaze asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yeah," the soldier replied in a hushed voice. "Though I'd rather he didn't hear me say that." 

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret," Blaze said. 

"Just wait here, the commander will see you shortly." The soldier quickly lefty he tent. 

Well, that's nice of him, Blaze thought. Leave me all alone with the mad SandWing. She could hear snatches of the argument going on from the other side of the tent wall. 

Something about a strike. And the stronghold. What in Pyrrhia? They were talking about attacking Thorn's stronghold. Blaze listened closer, wondering if she was hearing this right. 

"I'm telling you we should attack now," came the commander's harsh voice. 

"No!" boomed another voice. "We wait. Thorn's scheduled to go visit Queen Coral soon. We'll strike then when the palace will be less defended." 

"Every moment we wait is another moment we risk being discovered!" the commander protested. "Someone's bound to find us sooner or later!" 

"And you would have us go ahead with the attack and botch the only chance we've got?" the other voice demanded. "No, our new benefactor will not tolerate failure. He wants the Lazulite Dragon and we're going to get it. He's already promised us everything else on the treasury. Do you understand me, Commander Arid?" 

"Yes, General Cobra," the commander, Arid, said sullenly. 

Blaze froze. General Cobra? She'd heard that name before. He was one of Blister's generals during the war! A suspicion began to dawn on her. She poked her head out of the tent and glanced at the pennants. 

Sure enough, embroidered upon them was a large black diamond, Blister's mark. So the rumours she'd heard earlier were true; some of Blister's forces had survived the war! And they were hiding here, plotting to attack Thorn! 

She had to get out of here and warn Thorn! She left the tent, trying her best not to draw suspicion. As soon as she was away, she took flight. 

Meanwhile, back in the tent, Commander Arid stalked out, fuming. What did the soldier want just now? Suddenly he heard a shout. He turned to look. 

"Over there!" a sentry shouted. "It's Blaze! She's getting away!" 

So that's what the soldier had wanted to tell him, Arid realised with a shock. Why hadn't the soldier restrained her? He was going to kill him! If Blaze gave away their position, everything they'd been preparing for would end in failure! 

"After her!" he bellowed at the other troops. "Don't let her get away!"

Blaze heard shouting and the beating of wings behind her and she knew that they were after her. She flew as fast as she could. I need to find Dust, she thought. He'd know how to get back. With that, she fled back in the direction she came.


	7. Chapter 7: Sandstorm

**Chapter 7: Sandstorm**

Blaze fled as fast as her wings would carry her. She tried to remember the direction she'd come from but the whole desert looked the same to her! Panic seized her when she caught sight of her five SandWing pursuers gaining quickly. 

To her immediate relief, she spotted a familiar silhouette just ahead. It was Dust! He saw her and took flight to meet her. "What's going on?" he asked. "Did you get lost? You look flustered." 

"No time," Blaze managed between breaths. "Blister's army survived. Right behind me. Got to warn Thorn!" 

Great coherence there, little sis, Blister's mocking voice said in her mind. Blaze was too tired to retort. 

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, your Highness," Dust said, trying to make sense of what she had just said. "Blister's army?" 

"I was trying to find my way back but I walked into one of their camps! They're planning to attack the SandWing palace!" Blaze said quickly. 

Dust saw the five figures closing in fast and said,"Get behind me, your Highness." Blaze didn't protest. 

The first SandWing landed a few feet away and lunged, jaws agape. Dust skillfully dodged around him and jabbed his tail barb into his attacker's eye. Blood spurted all over as Dust tugged his tail free. Some landed on Blaze and she shrieked. 

The attacking SandWing dropped dead but his comrades arrived. One of them, a little too eager perhaps, tried to breathe fire at Dust. Dust swept sand into his eyes with a flick of his tail, blinding him. 

As the blinded SandWing was stumbling about, trying to get his bearings, Dust attacked. He dashed up to the SandWing, yanked his jaws open and blew a stream of his own fire. 

The stricken SandWing choked and fell on the sand, thrashing about, smoke billowing from his mouth as the fire burned him from the inside out. Blaze felt the urge to throw up violently. Eventually, the SandWing was still. Dust stared down the remaining three SandWings. 

The largest SandWing nodded at the others and they advanced simultaneously. Dust glared at them, weighing his odds. Blaze knew Dust was good; he'd just killed two fully-grown dragons, but even he couldn't take three at once! 

Suddenly, Dust swept his tail, raising a cloud of sand and grabbed Blaze. "Come on, your Highness. We've got to get out of here!" Again, Blaze didn't argue. 

Dust flew fast and Blaze struggled to keep up. Whenever she felt her stamina flagging, Burn's voice would remind her that she still had three angry SandWings behind her. 

Dust led her all over the place to try and to lose them but they didn't look like they were going to give up anytime soon. Then Blaze saw something that make her heart leap into her throat. 

"Dust!" Blaze called urgently, pointing. Dust turned to see a massive sandstorm on the horizon. 

"Perfect," Dust said. Tugging her along, he said, "Come on." 

"Towards that?" Blaze asked, panic making her voice rise an octave. 

"Sorry, your Highness, but we have to lose them," Dust said. "Between them and the sandstorm, I think we'd be better off taking our chances in the storm." 

Blaze still wasn't convinced and it must've shown because Dust told her quickly, "Don't worry, Princess. I've been through sandstorms before. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine, I promise." 

Blaze mustered whatever courage she could. It's just sand, she told herself. It's just sand, it's just sand, it's just sand. She held on tight to Dust's arm and they flew towards the swirling vortex of sand. 

Behind her, she heard the vague shouts of, "Get them!" and , "If they make it into that sandstorm, we'll never find them!" 

Blaze forced herself to go faster. To her surprise, she overtook Dust in no time. Now she was dragging him along. 

"Slow down, Blaze," Dust said, exhaustion making him forget his words. He took hold of her and wrapped his wings around her. "Hold on," he said. Before she could ask what he was doing, she felt herself descending. 

She realised they were doing exactly what the SandWing who'd robbed her had done. They were going to hit the sand! And Dust was shielding her with his own body! That's sweet, Blaze thought as a sudden impact jerked her to a halt. 

"Close your eyes and hold still," Dust instructed as sheets of sand began to cover them. Blaze forced herself to be calm, thinking of nice things like home and her room. When that didn't work, her mind instinctively went to the SandWing who was shielding her with his wings. 

A warm feeling spread through her chest and she managed to calm herself. With the thought that Dust was here to protect her, Blaze held tight to him and waited for the storm to end. 

**Author's Note:**

**I was rather apprehensive about this chapter as it's the first one with an action(read: fighting) scene in it. I'd appreciate any feedback you have on that part! And the rest of the story for that matter…**

**I was considering writing a story about Princess Greatness of the NightWings after seeing how similar she is to Blaze. Then I overheard Coldplay's 'the Scientist' and could not help but be reminded of Mastermind, Starflight's father. Now I'm in a dilemma about who to write and so I'm going to ask you guys what you think?  
><strong> 

**Thanks for all the feedback! One last thing, do you guys mind leaving ideas for SandWing names? I've kind of reached a writer's block with that. Thanks again and be back next week for the next chapter of Blaze's tail-oops, I mean tale XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Village

**Chapter 8: Village**

"Princess," a voice called. Blaze stirred slightly. Someone was shaking her gently. "Princess, we need to get out of here now!" the voice said with more urgency. 

Suddenly everything came back to her and Blaze's eyes were open in an instant. "Dust! What happened? The storm, Blister's soldiers?" she asked frantically, her thoughts tripping over one another to get out. 

"They're gone, we made it," Dust said. He winced slightly. Blaze realised she had been holding his forearm so tightly that it was starting to look pale yellow-almost the same shade of gold as Thorn's funny-looking daughter. She quickly let go. "I'm so sorry about that," she apologized awkwardly. 

"It's alright," Dust replied. "But we need to move now." 

Blaze nodded. "Okay, which way to the palace?" 

"I don't think that'd be a good idea yet," Dust said. "They'll be expecting us to try that. We should hide. There's a village nearby. We could find shelter there. I know the dragons who live there, they'll help us get a message to the Queen." 

"Okay, it's worth a shot," Blaze said. "Let's go before they find us." 

They set off, Dust leading the way. How did he know his way around so well? The desert looked the same to Blaze-miles and miles of sand as far as the eye could see. However, she soon stood corrected when a settlement came into view. Where had that come from? 

As they walked in, several SandWing dragonets rushed up to them. Blaze heard indistinct murmurings of, "It's Dust!" and, "He's brought someone else along!" 

"We're going to have to keep your identity secret, your Highness," Dust whispered. "For your safety." He sounded apologetic. 

"It's okay," Blaze said. "What matters is that we get a message to Thorn." 

"In that case, how should I address you?" Dust asked. 

"Rain," Blaze replied instinctively. Dust gave her a confused look. "My sisters and I used to roleplay when we were little. Rain was the name I took so I'm used to being called that." 

Cute, little Rain, Blister's voice taunted in her mind. Rain in the desert, what a naive thought. Just like you! 

Well at least it sounds better than Boil, Blaze thought back, referring to Blister's childhood nickname. In fact, that describes what happened to you quite aptly, don't you think? Or was the word vaporized instead? Blister's voice snorted and Blaze could've sworn she heard Burn's applause in the background. 

"Hey guys, good to see you too," Dust said to the dragonets crowding around them. He seemed well-liked here. 

It didn't take long for Blaze to realise why. "What did you get us this time?" one dragonet piped up. The others began chattering and squeaking in excitement. 

Dust smacked his forehead, saying, "I am so sorry, guys, I haven't been to the city lately." 

"Awwww," came the collective response. Blaze shot Dust a questioning glance. 

"I'll explain later, your Highness," he mouthed back. 

He didn't need to. Moments later, a female SandWing trotted up to them. "Come now, dragonets, let's not be too demanding of Dust." 

Blaze felt an unusual suspicious dislike for this dragon and a sudden interest to know what her relation to Dust was. Blaze asked, "And you are?" 

"I'm Sahara," the SandWing replied, smiling. In a hushed tone, she added, "You chose a good one. Dust is ever so generous to us, always helping to get things from the markets for the dragonets and the rest of us humble SandWings." 

"Oh, okay," Blaze said, relieved, abashed and suddenly embarrassed at the same time. She considered the fact that she was actually beginning to like Dust. Get a hold of yourself, she thought. You're a Princess, he's a commoner-it can never happen! But he is hot, a more mischievous part of her thought. 

Oh my, Burn tutted. It seems our little sister has a crush on somebody. 

And it looks like the feeling's mutual, Blister crowed, much to Blaze's surprise. 

Blaze instinctively turned and saw Dust staring at her dazedly. He realised she was looking and he quickly averted his gaze to one of the dragonets. Why does that one look so familiar, she thought. 

Could it be because that's the one who robbed you, Blister offered. 

That was it! Blaze recognised him. Indeed, it was the dragonet who had robbed her! She strode through the crowd. The dragonet had seen her and was trying to hurry away. But he wasn't getting away this time! Blaze grasped him by the shoulder and turned the dragonet to face her. 

"Please don't hurt me," the dragonet pleaded in an odd voice for a boy. It wasn't a boy at all but a girl! 

"Princess-I mean Rain, what's the matter?" Dust asked, coming over. 

"This little SandWing took something of mine," Blaze snarled. "And I want it back!" 

"No, please, I don't have it anymore," the dragonet said. "I sold it to get medicine for my grandmother. She's really ill!" 

"You sold it?!" Blaze couldn't believe this. This SandWing had the nerve to steal from her and sell her stuff? "Dust, arrest this dragonet." 

"Princess, please. This isn't like you," Dust said, his shock making him careless. "I can personally testify that this dragonet's grandmother is very ill." 

Dust's words cut deep. Who was he to judge? But anger gave way to reason. This wasn't what she would do. No, this was what Burn would've done. She had wanted to be strong like Burn but she didn't want to be vicious and cruel. She wanted to win the hearts of her people. And she would start now. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, she asked, "What's your name, little one?" 

"Shrub, your Majesty," the dragonet said, bowing low now she realised who Blaze really was. 

"Stand up," Blaze instructed her. "I need you to keep this a secret. Don't tell anybody who I am. Got it?" 

The dragonet nodded mutely. 

"And from now on, don't steal from other dragons," she added. "Now go." 

The dragonet heaved a relieved sigh and scampered away. 

"That was a brave thing to do, Dust," Blaze said turning her attention to the soldier. "Standing up for that dragonet like that." 

"I had to," Dust replied. "Nobody would've otherwise. You were great! She'll remember you now. Anyway, the sun's going down. Do you want to, uhh, get some rest?" 

Blaze was glad for the change in subject and nodded. She hadn't realised how tired she had been. 

"I'll see if we can find a place to rest up and if anyone can carry a message to the palace." 

As he turned to leave, Blaze called out to him. "Dust," she said. He turned. "Thanks for reminding me of who I am." 

Dust's face practically lit up at that. To Blaze it was the best thing she'd seen all day. No amount of treasure could ever match up to it. 

Dust came back a few moments later. "They're okay with letting us stay with them for the night," he reported. "Though none of them are fit to travel." 

"It's okay," Blaze said. "I'd rather not trouble them any more than I have to." 

Dust nodded. "When do you want to set off?" 

"As early as possible," Blaze responded. 

"Dawn then. Let's get some sleep." 

Blaze followed him into a small sandstone hut. The interior was spartan, bereft of decorations and anything fancy. The family of dragons gave them as much room as they could. 

As Blaze lay down, she realised that she couldn't find any of those camel-hair blankets she'd grown to love in the Kingdom of Ice. They're probably too poor to afford it, she thought. It should be okay though, it's the desert after all. 

How wrong she was, a strong gale blew in and unlike the arid, hot gusts that had buffeted them earlier, this one chilled her to the bone. She shivered. How could anyone sleep like this? She looked over at the family of SandWings, concerned. They all huddled close to each other, keeping warm. She made a mental note to ask Thorn if she could donate some of her old blankets when she got back to the palace. Provided Thorn takes me in, she thought miserably. 

Beside her, Dust was settling in, trying to give her space. He was shocked when she sidled up next to him. When he tried to back away, she asked, "Why do you keep acting so nervous? Just now you had no problems disagreeing." 

"Maybe I'm trying to avoid incurring your wrath again," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Oh come on, you," Blaze said, tugging at him playfully. "It's cold." 

"As you wish," Dust said and wrapped his wings around her. Now warm and in Dust's embrace, Blaze closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. 

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that chapter took so long! My longest yet I think! **

**Lots of thanks to Frostbite and the guest of Feb 28th for all the SandWing names! I had just used up the last good ones in this chapter so great timing! A special shout out to Glorybringer and Age of Awesomeness for reviewing too!**

**Please keep reviewing! How'd you like Blaze and the story so far? Hope to hear from you guys soon! See you soon for the next update!**


	9. Chapter 9: Intercepted

**Chapter 9: Intercepted  
><strong>

Blaze awoke to find Dust shaking her. "Princess," he said in a hushed tone.

"What time is it?" Blaze asked, tiredly.

"Late morning, your Highness," Dust said.

"What?" Blaze exclaimed, sitting up immediately. "I told you to wake me at dawn!"

"I tried, your Highness," Dust said apologetically. "But you simply refused to stir. Besides, I think it would be better for you to be fully rested before we make the trip."

"Sorry," Blaze said, abashed. She shouldn't have shouted at Dust. He had tried to wake her up and she knew that when she slept she was effectively dead to the world. It was one of Thorn's main bugbears concerning her. "I'm a really deep sleeper. Let's go. The sooner we get to the palace, the better."

Dust quickly thanked the SandWings they'd stayed with and they set off back into the harsh desert.

It wasn't long before the same sense of fatigue returned. But Blaze refused to stop. Queen Thorn was depending on her, everyone was depending on her. This time, there was nobody she could order around to get things done.

For some reason, this made her feel much more alive than she had ever felt before. She was no longer a helpless bystander. Now she had a purpose, something to strive for.

She must've looked tired though, because moments later, Dust offered her a water-skin that she accepted gratefully. Then she remembered something she'd been meaning to ask him since their first meeting.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Dust?"

"Of course not, your Highness. Anything at all."

"Out of curiosity, what were you doing all alone out in the desert?" Blaze asked. "You said you were on guard duty but I thought that they usually posted groups of soldiers for that? And you said something about never hurting anyone."

Dust froze. Blaze stopped. Had she said something wrong? "What's the matter, Dust?"

"Nothing's wrong, your Highness," Dust replied. He hesitated. "Why did it come to this? How should I explain it?" he wondered aloud, his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Have you ever heard of the Day of the Berserker?" Dust asked after a moment's consideration. He sounded somber, as if something bad had just happened.

Blaze shook her head. What was a berserker? She was just about to ask when a voice cut her off.

"Over there!" the harsh voice rang out. Blaze and Dust turned to see five SandWings headed towards them.

The SandWings were upon them before either of them could even make a move. "Blister's soldiers," Blaze growled, recognizing some from earlier.

"That was a neat trick you pulled back there," one heavily-scarred SandWing said. "But not good enough to lose us. You've caused us a lot of trouble."

"Do you know how long Commander Arid's had us combing through the desert?" another smaller SandWing demanded. "We're gonna enjoy killing..."

Dust had heard enough. He lunged at the SandWing who had been speaking and lodged his claws in the dragon's throat, tearing outwards viciously. He lashed at another with his tail, winding him but doing no lasting damage.

"Blaze, run!" Dust shouted.

"I'm not leaving you," she said, attempting to find a safe way to his side. She wished she knew how to fight!

Dust spewed fire at a soldier, forcing him back, then slashed another across the face with his claws.

"Go!" he bellowed at Blaze. "Get out of here! Warn the Queen!"

Two of the SandWings turned to face Blaze. Reluctantly, she cast one final look at Dust, and then turned tail and fled, her two pursuers right behind her.

**Moments later...**

Dust rose from the corpse of the SandWing, breathing heavily. He'd been wounded but not too badly. His blood-stained maw glinted evilly in the glare of the sun. He ripped his claws free from his opponent's chest.

There was a moaning sound. Dust turned to see the other soldier who had been attacking him lying on the sand, a gaping puncture wound in his chest. He was still alive. Dust lunged at him and ripped his throat out with his jaws, putting the mortally-wounded soldier out of his misery.

Two dead and the other two were nowhere in sight. That meant they'd gone after Blaze! There was no time to lose! Making haste, he set off at a run.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and please do give me feedback as to how you're finding the story so far? And thanks to all reviewers past present and future! XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Trapped

**Chapter 10: Trapped**

Blaze hated having to leave Dust on his own. At least there were two SandWings chasing her, it meant two less Dust had to fight.

He's a good fighter, she thought to herself. Surely he could handle two SandWings. Still, she was worried. What if they got lucky? What if he got hurt?

'Stop worrying about him,' Blister's voice snapped in her head. 'You've got enough trouble on your tail already!'

'Cave-hard right,' Burn shouted, making Blaze flinch.

Blaze dove into the darkness of the cave unhesitatingly. She buried herself as deep as she could in the sand, hoping that her pursuers wouldn't see her.

Her hopes were dashed as soon as she heard one of them saying, "She went into the cave! We've got her now!"

Blaze realised with alarm that the cave was a dead end! She was trapped! 'Why'd you tell me to come in here?' she demanded.

'I thought you knew that caves are generally dead ends!' Burn cried exasperatedly. Blaze hadn't thought of that. She felt like an idiot.

'It's not all that bad,' Burn said. 'You can always ambush them if they come in!'

'I don't even know how to fight,' Blaze thought urgently.

'Oh yeah, oops,' Burn said. 'If it was me, I would've pulverized them already.'

'Well, this is what you get for examining your talons when we were being taught how to fight,' Blister chided.

'You can't blame me,' Blaze thought plaintively. 'I was three years old when we started! Of course I found it boring!'

'Age is no excuse,' Blister said. 'I was paying attention to Burn fight when I was two.'

'No you weren't! When you were two, you were always dreaming about that other dragonet you had a crush on last time!' Blaze accused. 'What was his name? Lizard?'

'I was not dreaming about him, I was plotting how best to ask him out!' Blister denied. 'Anyway, those silly childhood fantasies are beside the point! Now pay attention. Your tail is your best bet in a fight. One good stab and you can kill your opponent outright.'

'And how do you manage to stick your tail in them before they stick their's in you?' Blaze asked.

'Surprise them,' Blister said simply. 'It's easy enough. When they come in after you, you stick one of them in the underbelly. Then while his comrade is recovering from his shock, go for his throat!'

Blaze cringed. 'Any other ways that don't involve me killing someone?'

'Not really, no," Blister said. 'You could try talking them out of killing you, my style.'

'That sounds good,' Blaze admitted. 'No need to fight.'

'Oh I hadn't finished yet,' Blister said. 'I was going to say as soon as they'd lowered their guard, you could stab both of them in the back. They're too dangerous to keep around.'

Blaze was disgusted. 'What? How could you?'

'No sense of honour whatsoever,' Burn commented disapprovingly. 'Not unexpected coming from you, Blister. I say fight them one-on-two and tear them apart!'

'You know what? I hope you guys really are the ghosts of my sisters. I don't want to believe my mind, no matter how exhausted it is, could ever be so homicidal.

The voices fell silent as Blaze contemplated what to do. She was able to hear snatches of the conversation outside. "We should go in after her," one soldier said. "Flush her out."

"No," the other said. "One of us should go for backup. I'd be a lot more comfortable taking her on with a few extra dragons."

"It's Blaze!" the first soldier said. "She's not dangerous! In fact, last I heard, she was kind of pathetic."

Blaze bristled at that last comment. Maybe she would heed Blister and Burn's advice. Only a little.

"If you want to be so gung-ho about it, fine. But I'm going back for help," he turned to leave. As soon as he was out of earshot, the other SandWing remarked, "Bloody coward."

"Looks like it's just you and me, Princess," he continued, turning back to the cave entrance. "Nowhere to run, caught like a lizard in a burrow!"

Blaze racked her brains frantically. She could try to get past the lone SandWing before his friends arrived but that was quite risky. What would Blister do?

Suddenly an idea hit her. "Uhh, you out there!" Blaze called. "What's your name?"

The SandWing soldier stifled a chuckle. He must think I'm a moron, Blaze thought. "The name's Tan, honey."

"Listen, Tan, I'm guessing you don't like Thorn very much, am I right? Well same here," she lied. "She stole the crown and she's a terrible Queen! That's the whole reason I ran away! How about we team up?" Blaze had a feeling of wrongness in her gut. It felt horrible to lie about Thorn.

'You're not seriously going to trust him?' Blister questioned her, sounding shocked.

'Don't worry,' Blaze thought back. 'I have a plan!'

"Well, okay," Tan said tauntingly. "But first you need to come out, honey!"

Blaze rolled her eyes when she heard him say that. The word 'honey' didn't sound sweet coming from him. It sounded plain insulting.

'Just play along, Blaze,' Blister said, catching on to her idea. 'It's good that he underestimates you.'

"If I come out, will you hurt me?" Blaze called in her best imitation of a naïve whine.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, honey," he said. "I won't hurt you."

"Promise?" Blaze asked, trying to sound naive and innocent.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" the Tan swore melodramatically.

"Well, okay, I'm coming out now!"

Blaze unclipped her necklace. She hesitated, looking longingly at the piece of jewelry. Then she threw it out of the cave.

The glint of gold caught Tan's eye. "What the?" He bent over to take a closer look at it. "Well, lookie what we have here!"

That was when Blaze struck. Like a spring, her whole body jolted to life and she propelled herself forwards. She pounced on Tan, scratching viciously at his snout.

The over-confident SandWing never saw it coming. He was bowled over and was suddenly desperately trying to defend himself from the dragon he'd just labelled 'pathetic'.

Blaze stabbed downwards with her tail stinger but Tan managed to twist aside just in the nick of time. Tan pushed her off and bolted to his feet.

But Blaze wasn't about to let him recover. She hurled herself at him again. This time, Burn was shouting battle commands! 'Duck left!' Burn ordered. 'Feint right! Two slashes while he's recovering!"

Blaze managed to knock Tan off balance. 'Good! Now stab!' Burn said with undeniable glee. Blaze stabbed down, closing her eyes before her tail made contact. Tan shuddered, then convulsed for what seemed an eternity.

Suddenly, it was over. Blaze opened her eyes to find her tail-barb buried deep in Tan's chest. She fought the urge to throw up. Tears came to her eyes, unbidden. She'd murdered him! 'Three moons, what've I become?' she asked silently.

'You had to do it,' Burn said. 'It was him or you. He would've killed you otherwise.'

'Blaze, listen to me,' Blister said. 'This dragon was going to do that to you, Thorn and Dust! And he wouldn't have regretted it. What you did may have very well saved Thorn and Dust!'

Blaze's spirit lifted slightly at the mention of Dust. Maybe he was alright! Maybe she could go back to help him!

'Or not,' said Burn suddenly. Blaze turned to see five SandWings landing. She recognised them from the chase earlier. She was trapped again! She backed away, edging closer to the cave.

"Alright," one of them growled. She recognised Commander Arid's voice "Get her!"

'What do I do?' Blaze thought frantically.

'Fly!' Blister said. 'It's the only chance you've got now."

"Listen to Blister! Even I can't fight five dragons at once,' Burn said.

Blister was just about ready to make a break for it when she saw something that made her heart leap.

"Princess Blaze!" a voice called. It was Dust! And he had brought help-a dozen of Thorn's soldiers who stood ready to charge the renegade SandWings!

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update! I've had a really busy week. Couple that with the fact that this is one of my longest chapters to date and you have a recipe for disaster!**

**Anyway, some of you expressed some concerns about Dust's violence in the previous chapter. All that I have to say with regards to that is that everything will be explained in due time-probably by the next few chapters or so.**

**Dust is not evil or homicidal. And neither is Blaze for that matter since this chapter marks the young Princess' first kill. They don't fight because they want to but because they must.**

**And on that somber note, I must say a big thank you to all who've reviewed so far! Please do tell me what you think of the story so far? Over and out for now :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Berserker

**Chapter 11: Berserker  
><strong>

The renegade SandWings immediately lost interest in Blaze, turning their attention to the new threat. The two sides stared each other down.

"Damn it!" Arid cursed. "How did they find us?"

"Surrender," an armoured SandWing commanded. "You're outnumbered! Yield now and none of you need to die."

Blaze could see Arid's SandWings shift uneasily, as if considering the offer.

Apparently Arid noticed too. "Stand your ground," he snarled. "They're lying! It's nothing but empty promises!"

"Dust!" Blaze called, relieved he was alright.

"Just stay put, your Highness!" Dust called back. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll get you out of there!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Arid growled. He turned on Blaze. "You'll back off if you don't want the Princess getting hurt!"

Two SandWings burst out of from their hiding places beneath the sand on either side of Blaze. They threw themselves at the renegade SandWings, keeping them from going anywhere near Blaze.

"Charge!" the armoured SandWing ordered. The soldiers flew headlong into Blister's SandWings, biting and stabbing with their tails.

The scene soon descended into a furious, all-out melee. Blaze couldn't keep track of what was going on. One dragon fell, followed by another, then another and soon the sand was red with dragon blood. She realised one of the SandWings who'd leapt out to protect her was lying on the ground, injured. Commander Arid stepped over the wounded dragon and glared at her.

"You!" he snarled, eyes burning with hate. Blaze took an involuntary step backwards. How was she going to survive this?

'Burn?' she asked, hoping the voice in her mind would answer.

'I'm here,' Burn said. 'Just be ready to move, he looks like he's going to lunge.'

Blaze leapt out of the way as the renegade pounced. Following the orders Burn was giving her, she made a swipe for Arid's snout. The commander was faster though and pulled away at the last moment.

He feinted with his tail. Blaze fell back to get away from the lethal stinger. Then, Arid lunged, pinning Blaze. He raised his stinger for the final blow. Blaze closed her eyes. 'This is it,' she thought, waiting for the end.

It didn't come. Just then, a bestial roar resounded across the sands. The fighting died off momentarily as all the combatants searched for the source. To Blaze's shock, it was coming from Dust!

"Get away from her!" Dust bellowed, launching himself at Arid. The SandWing was drenched in blood, the mutilated remains of his opponent sprawled on the sand. No, not just one but two enemy SandWings lay dead in his wake! His eyes were wild and unfocused. His claws and teeth were a ghastly red. His tail thrashed about wildly This wasn't the Dust she'd come to know. This was a monster!

Arid was similarly paralysed with fear. Burn decided to take advantage of the situation. 'Stab him while he's distracted!' Burn ordered. Blaze unquestioningly brought her tail barb up into Arid's midsection, turning away before she felt it sink into his gut sickeningly.

The renegade commander screamed in pain as the poison began to take effect. Black veins bulged around the wound. He lashed his tail at Blaze, trying with his last breath to finish her off. But Dust wasn't going to let that happen.

He rammed into the stricken SandWing from the side, knocking him right off Blaze. "Don't. You . Dare. Hurt. Her!" he bellowed, his stabbing tail punctuating each word. Commander Arid screamed as Dust raked him with his bloodied talons.

Blaze scrambled away in panic. "What's going on?" she asked the armoured SandWing who, like a the others, was staring at the scene, shocked.

"A berserker," he muttered absently. "I never thought I'd see one myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaze demanded. "What's wrong with Dust?"

The SandWing was unresponsive and Blaze let out an exasperated cry. She ran to Dust's side.

"No, Princess!" the armoured SandWing shouted. "It's not safe."

Oh now he speaks, she thought. She ignored him. Dust was still ripping feverishly at the corpse and Blaze had to force herself not to throw up at the stench. She called out to him. "Dust."

He turned, his bloodshot eyes fell on her! He tensed up, looking as though he wanted to fight her too. Then, he let out a groan and collapsed. Arid's lifeless tail barb slipped out of a wound in Dust's side.

"No, no!" Blaze almost screamed, rushing to his side. "Somebody help!" How did you cure SandWing venom? Her knowledge about it had chosen a horrible time to desert her.

Luckily, one of the soldiers came over with Brightsting cactus juice cupped in one talon. He applied it to Dust's wound.

"Come on, Dust," Blaze pleaded desperately. "Don't die!"

To her relief, Dust's eyes fluttered open slightly and his breathing steadied. "What-what's going on?"

"Dust, its me," she said, her voice trembling slightly with relief. "It's Blaze."

"Blaze," he echoed dazedly. He straightened up. His eyes seemed to clear up and he shook his head as if to clear it. "Blaze? Oh three moons, what have I done?" He sounded horrified.

"I could've killed you," he said, backing away from her. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You saved me," Blaze said. Part of her wanted to add, 'And scared me half to death' but she ignored it. Instead, she added, "And nearly died. Don't ever do that again, that's an order!"

She hugged him tight, much to his surprise. "Uhh, Blaze, not to ruin the moment but I'm soaked to the scales in blood."

"So what?" Blaze asked. "I'm just happy you're alive."

"Okay, but I thought you'd be fussed that it's rubbing off on your scales."

"You crazy dragon! You could've died and you're still fretting over me. What would I do without you?" Blaze said, refusing to let go of him. "Don't ever come so close to dying again!"

"As you wish, your Highness. I'll try not to die, I promise," Dust said, sounding a bit choked. Blaze was clinging on rather tightly.

And they stayed like that awhile-two Dragons lost in each other's embrace in the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, several things. Firstly, sorry about the late update. This chapter took quite awhile cause of the fight scene and the last part. My first attempt at a romance scene though not a very intense one.**

**Secondly, this is where you get to see Dust's darker side. Yep, he's a berserker! Don't fret though, I'll explain what that is in the next chapter.**

**Thirdly, two SandWings conveniently popping out of nowhere to save Blaze may seem like plot convenience but I assure you that it'll all make sense later on in the next chapter.**

**Lastly, thanks so much for all the reviews! Please do tell me how you found this fight scene. Someone told me that the last one was a little short so I lengthened this (or tried to anyway).**


End file.
